


Cold

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea and backrubs can do wonders for a cold. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persephone33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Persephone33).



> Written for LJ user persephone33's January Drabble contest.

River was making tea in the mess hall, her tangled hair falling down all around her face. She sniffled and blinked her eyes, but the tea pot continued to swim in front of her vision.

Jayne slid his arms around her. "Sorry you can't be takin' none of them cold meds I got." He patted the round swell of her belly. "Colds don't last too long, at least. We'll get some real honey at the next stop, maybe."

River turned around and pressed a kiss on Jayne's kiss. "That would take too much coin, the captain said."

"I've been saving some," Jayne replied with a shrug. "So's I can git stuff for you an' the little 'un."

She smiled and rubbed at her face. "Save the coin for the little one, then. I can survive this cold. You'll just have to rub my back."

"And other places?" he asked hopefully.

River laughed and looped her arms around him. His heartbeat was strong and steady under her ear. "And other places," she confirmed. She pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "And if I feel much, much better, I'll rub all of your places."

Jayne plucked the teapot and two cups from the counter. "Let's get to them backrubs, then."

Laughing, they went down to their bunk.


End file.
